Out on The Seas
by silverhallow13
Summary: Pirate!AU Lovino finds himself in a sticky situation when he gets caught trying to steal from Captain Carriedo. It's only sheer luck that he's managed to stay alive since the captain has an opening on the ship that needs filling. fem!Spain/Romano, Prucan, past SpUk brought up
1. Joining the crew

**A/N: Note some gender bends are used. Sorry if there's ooc-ness. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. I might continue if people think it's interesting. This chapter is brought to you from a result of powered donuts, midnight and some soda.**

* * *

"Loosen your grip, bastard!" Lovino Vargas growled at the Frenchman who had his hands tied behind his back, and was having him pulled along roughly by two other members of the crew.

"On your knees." He simply replied. When Lovino didn't listen, he was pushed roughly down onto the ground. "The captain would like to see who's been trying to rob us."

Footsteps approached him, but he kept his head down, looking at floor. It wasn't until a cold sword pressed under his chin, that he looked up. Instead of a man, like he had expected, it was a woman who was holding the sword against his throat. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, she had bright green eyes, and she had on a blood red captain's coat, with a hat perched on her head.

"You've got to be kidding me. A fucking girl? That's who runs this ship?"

"I'd watch what you're saying if I were you." She chuckled. "This is very sharp."

Lovino glared up at her, hiding his fear of getting stabbed, and moved his head so the sword wasn't touching him anymore.

"So give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for attempting to steal from me. I would love to hear one."

"I don't think you want to. I don't think you can." He replied. "If you let me live though, I can be of some kind of use to you."

"I doubt that."

"I can spy for you. Work on the ship." He suggested. Lovino wasn't planning to die today, especially by the hands of a woman. The Frenchman who had him brought up, moved next to the captain. He whispered something in her ear, motioning to Lovino. After a moment he stepped away with her having a slightly annoyed expression.

"It's either that or we'll have to find another who will work on this ship, Isabella." The man told her.

"Fine. You'll be staying on this ship for a while." She had turned her attention back to Lovino and dropped her sword back to her side. "I've just been told that we're short on crew. Lucky for you. Matthew!"

A man looking around his age with nearly shoulder length blond hair, similar to the Frenchman, was pushed to the front.

"Yes Captain Carriedo?" He asked quietly.

"This is-" She looked over at Lovino, having not got his name.

"Lovino Vargas." He grumbled.

"This one will be bunking with you. Keep your eye on him." She motioned to have him untied. "Get back to work! We set sail at dawn!"

Once his hands were free, he rubbed his wrists.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"Go show him around the ship, Matthew." Francis turned his direction to Matthew.

"Yes sir." He replied. Matthew motioned for Lovino to follow him. He looked over towards where the land was. He could try to escape, and risk getting shot, or he could live. Living seemed like the best option at the moment.

"Mind telling me how she got to be captain? I thought woman weren't allowed on board."

"I didn't join the crew until a few months back so I don't know the whole story." Matthew replied.

He led him down below deck and through a long corridor, then a short flight of stairs. Soon they entered what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Captain Carriedo normally doesn't let anyone off that easy." A man with hair that basically defied gravity muttered as they walked by.

"We lost a crew member last night. It was only luck that he was able to live." Matthew replied. "That's Liam by the way."

The rest of the day Matthew helped Lovino get to know his way around. Since he was going to have to watch over Lovino, he showed him what he normally did on the ship. Much to Lovino's delight (note the sarcasm) it involved taking a night shift to make sure that no one was sneaking onto the ship. The only brightside to this was absolutely nothing. When the dinner bell rang he was relieved. The last thing he was able to snag to eat was a tomato yesterday for breakfast.

"Let's head up before all the food disappears." Matthew led him up to the dinning hall.

It was cramped with so many people inside the room, but lucky for them not all the seats were filled. Once he sat down he noticed that there was a small basket of tomatoes. He was a about to reach for one when a smaller hand beat him to the one he had been about to grab. He glared and turned to see who it was, stopping in his tracks. It just so happened to be the captain.

"Plenty more where this came from." Isabella said simply before going to the head of the table.


	2. The Job

**A/N: So I've decided to continue this story and hopefully some kind of plot will form as it goes along. Ooc-ness will probably happen, just a heads up. I'm not that good at writing accents so please excuse me on that. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and thanks to LadyBookworm18 for the first review.**

**Kaoru Wang- Hong Kong**

******Heracles Karpusi**- Greece

******Lukas Bondevik**- Norway

**Emil Steilsson- Iceland**

**Mathias Køhler- Denmark**

******Lorenzo Vargas- Roman Empire**

* * *

"What can you tell me about some of the people on here?" He asked Matthew. It'd be better if he found out how some of the crew members were like before he pulled some stupid stunt by accident.

"First there's Francis. He's Isabella's first mate and has known her longer than anyone else on the ship. When ever she has to go do something or gets arrested he takes over as temporary captain." He told him.

"And how many times has she been arrested?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Just a few times from what I've heard. Over there is Yao and Kaoru." He gestured over towards the end of table where there was a Asian man with long hair tied back, with a man who looked a few years younger than him with shorter hair. "They're brothers from China. They joined the crew around when Captain Carriedo's name was beginning to get around."

"I wouldn't want to mess with either of them." Liam cut in. "They pack a mean punch. Just don't mistake Yao for a girl. He gets pretty pissed when that happens."

"Apparently, Francis thought he was a woman from behind, and he can tell you first hand how that punch felt like." Matthew said. He then gestured over to a man who looked as though he sleeping. There was a cat sitting on his head, but it didn't seem to bother the man. "Heracles Karpusi. He normally spends his time sleeping, but the captain keeps him on anyway. He seems to have thing for cats since you rarely see him without one."

"Over there is Mathias, Emil and Lukas. Lukas and Emil are brothers, and Mathias is a close friend of theirs. If you mess with one of them, then you clearly have a death wish."

"Then there's me." Liam said. " I don't like the captain that much, but I've got respect for her. It's much better than being on Arthur Kirkland's ship."

"The eyebrow bastard?" Lovino had heard of him. Who hasn't, to be honest. He was one of the most infamous pirates on the seven seas.

"That's the one."

"At least you're not his cousin." Matthew muttered.

"It could be worse. You could've inherited his eyebrows." Liam replied.

Dinner soon finished up and most of the crew scattered, getting ready to tie up the sails for the night, since they would be leaving the next morning for two weeks until they stopped at the next port. A few beers mugs were being slid down towards them. Even though it wasn't exactly his favorite, he drank it anyway. He needed it after the day he had had.

"Don't take too much. It my shift tonight and I need you to come with since I'm supposed to watch you." Matthew said.

"Fuck." He muttered, finishing the mug.

"It'll only be a few hours. Then we switch out." He pulled him to his feet and left the room going back towards the deck.

There were only a few other members of the crew on board. A few ignored him while others seemed to be glaring at him. Well it's not as if he's given them a reason to trust him. It was only sheer luck that he was still walking around. There was a chance that right now, instead of being on the boat, he could've been tossed overboard or killed. Lovino turned his attention back towards Matthew who had stopped. He looked up the mast and saw the crow's nest.

"I hope you know how to climb." Matthew took the rope and began climbing up.

"How the crap did you I got on this boat? Going up the goddamn wooden board like the rest of you?" He began following him up.

"Let's just hope you can do it when you're half asleep." He replied once they got to the top.

Lovino climbed into the crow's nest next to him and looked over the side. They were roughly 17 feet above the ground and had a clear view of the ocean and the town they were currently docked in. Perfect incase anything happened. Of course it didn't do so well the first time since it was during the day, but nearly everyone had been off the ship until he had been caught. Down below several of the crew members were drinking and pulling a few stupid stunts like seeing who could hit the apple with the knife while it sits on someone else's head. A couple of them began leaving the ship to go drink at the pub in the town. Currently they were docked in Italy. Luckily not close to a town where Lovino could be found. At least not yet. He leaned against the side of the crow's nest and closed his eyes for seemed to be a minute. He hadn't even noticed how tired he felt.

He was one of the grandsons of a military leader, Lorenzo Vargas. His younger brother Feliciano was always preferred over him, even though his grandfather never said anything out loud. So he had left and joined the mafia. Of course things had gone wrong just as they always do. It had been an assassination job. Lovino had to kill one of the men that were close to the king. He hadn't gotten a name, but only got a position. The military leader. He nearly killed his own grandfather before turning towards a member of the gang he was with at the last second and letting the bullet shoot. After that he ran. Lovino had gotten as far away from Rome as fast as he could with a bounty on his head for attempted murder. He ended up at the docks, needing some form of money. Stealing was his best option at that point, but it landed him where he currently was. On Carriedo's ship.

"Get up. Your shift's done." A monotonous voice woke him up from his flashback. Lovino's eye snapped open to find that Emil had climbed up. Matthew must have climbed down then sent him up.

"Why the fuck didn't you wake me?" He gave him a slight glare.

"It can only hold up to two people. It's Emil and Kaoru taking the shift until morning when we leave. Come on." They both started heading below deck.

"Lovino?" The captain's voice reached his ears and he turned around seeing her standing halfway out of a door frame. "I need to speak with you. Matthew, you can go." He glanced back at Lovino then continued down the hall. Lovino reluctantly followed her inside. He couldn't help but notice how different she looked without the red coat and hat. She did however still have her sword and probably had a knife hidden somewhere, but looked a bit less intimidating than before.

"We 'ave a job for you." Francis told him once Isabella had shut the door. He been leaning against the captain's desk and was now standing up straight.

"What is it?" He asked looking between them.

"Earlier you said you could do some work for me to stay alive. After thinking it over, I've finally came up with something for you to do. If you do it right, I'll drop you off at the next port we dock at and you'll no longer have to be on this ship."

Lovino thought for a moment. Depending on where they went then he would be able to go into hiding better. That is, if he could do the job.

"What do I gotta do?"

"I need you to be my eyes and ears on Arthur Kirkland's ship." She answered.


	3. The Captain

"Kirkland's ship? That's fucking insane! He'll kill me!" He exclaimed.

"If you're caught, then yes." Isabella replied. "But if you're careful, then you won't die and you'll be able to come back."

Going on that ship would just be signing his death wish, if he hadn't signed it already. He only ever heard a few bits and pieces about Arthur Kirkland. He knew well enough that if he was ever unlucky enough to cross paths with him, it wouldn't be good. The fact that going onto his ship and hopefully making off it alive was the only thing that was going to help him get away from Italy quick enough, wasn't the best news he's heard.

"But if you do die, it just means we'll 'ave to find someone else to do the job." Francis said. She sent him a slightly annoyed look, then turned her attention back to Lovino.

"You'd just have to track his movements." She explained. The last time I was on his ship, he was looking for something. I want you find out what it is." She told him.

"I thought you were on board. Why didn't you look yourself?"

"Because I was in the brig and could only listen." She answered.

"How are you going to be sure that I won't run off? How will you know if I'll tell you what he's looking for once I find out, or that I won't betray you?" Francis and Isabella looked him over for a moment, before she spoke again.

"If you wanted to run, you would've tried to already the minute that you got an opening. If you betray me, then I'll have to kill you."

"For all you know, I could take off between now and the morning." He tried to look convincing, but even he knew that his chance of getting off without getting caught was slim to none.

"But will you?" Francis questioned him. Lovino didn't answer him. His best chances were to stay on board the ship.

"No." He finally answered a few moments later.

"Good. Then starting now, you're an official crew member of _La oscuridad ros_a." **(1) **She grinned at him. "I'll need to see you tomorrow morning. We've got more to talk about."

After leaving the captain's office, Lovino went back to the area he was sharing with Matthew. A majority of the crew slept in hammocks below deck while a few members who were higher up shared rooms with semi-decent bedding, and Francis-since he was one rank below the captain- had his own room just like the captain did. A little more than a handful were still left on the deck drinking now. The rest were either already asleep or just talking below when he got there.

""What'd she need to see you for?" Matthew asked from his hammock across from Lovino's.

"Just questions." It was best that he didn't tell anyone anything yet until he got the information the captain needed.

Matthew only nodded, and laid back in his hammock. Even though he still had his glasses on, he went to sleep. Lovino laid back and stared at the ceiling for a while before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lovino was shaken as if someone was trying to get him up. Normally he slept heavily, but the rocking of the ship wasn't helping him. His eyes opened slowly to find Matthew saying something to him. It took a minute to register what he was saying to him.

"Captain needs everyone on deck. We're setting sail." Matthew repeated.

"Fuck." He groaned sitting up. He managed to get out of the hammock without falling out, thankfully.

It was nearly empty and all the other hammocks had been stored away for the day. He and Matthew put theirs away and as well and headed up. Outside it was still dark, but you could see the first rays of the sunlight. Sails were being put down and tied, and Isabella was at the helm.

"Alright men! Keep an eye out for any navy ships. It was a close call the last time!"

"What the hell happened the last time?" Lovino asked. Emil turned to face him.

"The royal's navy doesn't exactly like pirate ships. They have their own quarters set up all over and keep a watch for pirate ships. When ever we see one, only the crew members with decent looking clothing can stay above, and we have to swap out the flags. The last time, someone wasn't quick enough with the swap."

A few hours later they were at sea and Francis took over for Isabella. She waved Lovino over to follow her inside.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Kaoru said as he passed by.

"Shut up, bastard." He muttered. He went inside, and down the hall the find that she was waiting in the doorway of her office. She gave him a grin which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"I see you're getting along with the rest of the crew."

"More or less." He shrugged, not really know what they made of him yet. She moved over so that he could come in.

"We've got a lot to go over for when you go on Kirkland's ship."

He came inside and heard the door shut behind him once more. The captain's quarters looked much more different in the daytime. With the sunlight streaming in through the window He could see that on the shelves were several books and some treasures from other ships and towns they've raided. If he had gotten even a small portion of There was a door off to the side that probably led to her room. On her desk there were a several maps and one large one of Europe was hung on the wall to his right.

"Right now we're heading into the Mediterranean Sea." Isabella led him over to the desk. "I know his route well and his next stop will most likely be somewhere in Monaco if I'm right from the last time I saw him, but I don't know which port yet."

"How can you be sure the bastard'll be going there?"

"I've done my best find out his route so that I can either avoid him or expect him." She answered after a moment. "Anyway, if he is there, that's where you'll get on his ship. It'll take about a week or a little more than that to get there. Do you know how to fight with a sword?"

"I can use a knife and gun." He replied.

"But not a sword. If you're going stay on this ship you'll have to learn how to handle a sword. Just come up on deck later this evening. I'll have Francis teach you. He's teaching Matthew as well so you won't be completely alone."

Lovino was about to argue about how a gun would be better, but with the look on her face, it was better not to argue at the moment with her.

* * *

**A/N: I used google translate, sorry if my translations are off. I'm sorry if Spain seems ooc. This is just how I think that his/her attitude would be back when they sailed the seas. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and comments are very much appreciated.**

**(1) Spanish- The Dark Rose **


End file.
